Numerous different styles of feeding chairs or high chairs for infants or children are known in the art. High chairs are generally utilized to secure a child in a seated position for feeding. Typically, highchairs include a seat with a seat bottom, a seat back, and some form of side arms or other barriers to prevent a child from falling out of the seat. The seat is typically supported by four legs affixed to the seat. A tray is normally provided and is selectively attachable and detachable from the arms of the chair for cleaning or removal of the infant from the chair. In order to prevent a child from slipping or submarining out of the chair such as underneath the tray, the highchair is generally provided with a restraint system typically configured as a belt and buckle arrangement for fastening about the waist of the child and preventing movement out of the seat without disconnecting the belt system. As used herein the term “child” applies to any infant from birth up to the teenage years, although generally only children from a few months to a few years of age utilize highchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,922 relates to a convertible highchair including a base, a board attachable to a lower portion and to an upper portion of the base, a chair attachable to the base by means of mechanical fasteners, the chair when attached to the base, and the board when attached to the lower portion of the base forming a highchair, wherein the chair includes a plurality of chair parts which are storable separately and which are assembled together by means of mechanical fasteners, and the base includes a plurality of base parts which are storable separately and which are assembled together by means of mechanical fasteners, and wherein the base and the chair are adapted to be assembled separately, the board being attached to the upper portion of the base, such that the base and the chair form a chair and table set, and wherein each mechanical fastener is storable attached to at least one of the chair and the base parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,830 relates to a highchair which includes a foldable frame having a pair of front legs and a pair of rear legs, a seat and a backrest mounted on the frame between the front legs and between the rear legs, and a pair of pivotal coupler devices, each of which is connected to one of the front legs and one of the rear legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,102 relates to a highchair which includes a removable tray with a single-handed actuation handle for actuating a release mechanism.
The prior art highchairs do not make any provision to aid a caregiver feeding the child. The highchair seat is often positioned at a height where it is awkward for an adult to stand and feed a child seated therein. Furthermore, most table chairs have seat bottoms which are at an incorrect height to allow a person seated therein to feed a child in a highchair, causing back strain or other problems.